


The Fall of the British Government

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, COVID-19, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: There are some things too monstrous to contemplate.  "Sherlock" in the time of COVID-19.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Fall of the British Government

John Watson slumped in his seat in the staff room at St. Bart’s, exhaustion deeply etched on his face and his hand still shaking so badly that the tea Molly had poured for him sloshed out of the cup and formed a disgusting brown puddle on the Formica tabletop.

Christ, he hadn’t had a day like this since his tour of duty in Afghanistan. A seemingly unending stream of patients, all COVID positive, filling every available bed and gurney, leaving scant room for the occasional stroke, MI or road accident victim. 

Each time the medics came crashing through the doors with a new patient, he was afraid it would be Lestrade or Donovan or especially that idiot Anderson. At least Mrs. Hudson had been convinced to go visit friends in the country far from the virus hotspot in London.

When the ambulance came into the bay with its siren still blaring, a sure sign the poor bastard inside was coding, it never occurred to him that the patient would be Mycroft Holmes. 

Of course Sherlock managed to worm his way into the hospital, probably through the morgue, and now fluttered about the staff room like some great, black, barely tethered raven muttering into the blue knit scarf wrapped tightly about his lower face. 

“I told him to stay away from Boris!”


End file.
